we all love you
by moonlight neko-chan
Summary: Dashan, Kyoya, and Ryuga have all confesed feelings for Madoka, who doesn't want any of it. the three bladers come to and an understanding, Madoka's feelings comes first.


Note: a person commented on my story dark romance and asked for Madoka to be liked by Ryuga, Kyoya, and Dashan. I didn't want to change my story so this will be for the reviewer, Sophie. Madoka's moms name is Alice. Enjoy!

Madoka Amano was having a bad day. Things couldn't of gotten any worse. Kyoya had chased her down at school and demanded they go out together, then Ryuga came to the shop and declared they should be together. What was the chances that two of the most fearsome battlers was going to ask her out? Well clearly she had high chances. Then there was Dashan, he hadn't asked her out but she had to admit she did have feelings for him, and Ryuga and Kyoya. All four of them had gone to grade school together and were about to start their first year of high school tomorrow. Madoka didn't understand why Kyoya and Ryuga would ask, demand, that she went out with them though. The two would be better off finding someone more their personality. Sighing to her self she pulled her self from her bed when she heard a knock on the door. She answered it, hoping it wasn't one of the boys.

"hello, Madoka"

"Oh, hey Mr Hagane. Can I do something for you?"

"nothing in particular, I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"yeah..." madoka sighed. Her father had been killed the week before all this drama started. He'd been in a car accident and his injuries were far to serious. Man, and Madoka had forgotten about the whole thing to. "I'll be OK."

"Thats good, well Madoka I got a call the child protection services and...you cant stay by yourself since you're only fifteen, not old enough to take care of yourself on your own."

"I understand" Madoka stopped her self from crying. "Well what are they going to do? Put me in a foster home or something?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't let them." Ryusei gave Madoka a smile. "I offered to take you, well as long as you are fine with it."

"Of-Of course I am!" she cried. Sure she was upset about leaving her childhood home, but she had always though of Ryusei as a second father. "Goodbye and thank you!"

"I'll stop by tomorrow." the two went their separate ways. Well thats one problem solved, but there is still Kyoya and Ryuga situation. "they cant just expect me to choose between them that easily." Madoka though for a while. "I haven't visited my mother in a while. That will take things off my mind." Madoka slipped her coat and snow boots on, ready to face the cold December air.

~Mean while with the boys~

"Ryuga, Kyoya" Dashan stated.

"lion boy, other guy" Ryuga said.

"Dragon freak, Dashan" Kyoya muttered.

"Listen, Alice wanted us to Protect Madoka, not fight over her." Dashan gave the tow other bladers a glance. "I think we need to just push our feelings aside and help madoka though this difficult time in her life."

"I guess." Kyoya sighed "It isn't really fair for us to keep this up for our selfish desires."

"As long as Madoka is Safe should be enough for us..." Ryuga agreed with the two other boys. The day before Alice died she approached the three who were only eight at the time. She made them promise to keep her daughter safe from anyone who would try to hurt her. The three boys decided to speak to her. On their way to the cemetery each of them got a flower for the brunettes mother. Ryuga got a rose, kyoya bought a daisy, and Dashan got a tiger lily. The strange thing was none of them were in season at the time. While madoka sat in front of her mothers grave she only let a couple tears fall from her eyes.

"Madoka" Kyoya spoke softly.

"Go away the three of you...I haven't made my devision yet."

"No Madoka you don't have to anymore...we just want to protect you. So if you don't feel that way about us you don't have to choose" Ryuga said. The three sat by her.

"Maybe one day I will, but not now." The boys stayed quiet. Yeah, the three bladers still loved her, but understand they have to out her feeling ahead of theirs. And as they watched the sun set in peaceful silence each of them though the same thing. How much they loved the girl.


End file.
